Chasing Bella
by paceyjoeytruelove
Summary: Edward and Bella broke up ten years ago and are now living across the country from each other. What happens when he finds out that she is engagged? Will he try and stop her or will he just sit back and do nothing. This is about the crazy things one will do for love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so this is another attempt at this Twilight fan fiction hopefully this one goes better than the last ones.

So this is a light and funny story about Edward and Bella. Edward finds out that Bella is getting married and he decides to go to Boston to change her mind. This is a story about the crazy things he does to win her back.

Oh ya one more thing I own nothing and that is final.

"Dude check it out!" Garrett comes barreling through the front door like a bat out hell.

"What the hell Gar?" I question as I continue to work on my paper.

"Did you see this?" He asks me as he throws the paper down on the desk next to me.

"It's today's paper what's so big about it?" I ask him

"Have you read it?" He asks "You got any beer?" Garrett asks looking in my fridge

"I don't know it's like 10 in the morning what the hell?" I ask questioning his early morning drinking habit.

"After you read that you are going to need one too." He tells me pointing at the paper and handing me a Stella. I pick up the paper and read the headline. _"Bella Swan world renowned director of the Bitten series to wed personal trainer Emmett McCarty." _I re read the headline and skim through the article before tossing it at Garrett. "OK, Bella is getting married big whoop." I tell him still wrapping my head around the idea of Bella getting married.

"Ya, I know what are you going to do?" He asks taking a swig of his Stella.

"Nothing Garrett." I tell him. My first reaction is to hop on the first flight to Boston and tell her that she is making the biggest mistake of her life but, how do you tell someone that who you haven't spoken to in over ten years?

"You serious come on this is the same Bella right the one who "got away" the one that you have been going on and on about for the last ten years." Garrett explains while using air quotes.

"OK, firstly I don't go on and on about her, secondly she left me and obviously she has moved on and so have I." I tell him getting up to grab another Stella not to drown my proverbial woes just because I know Garrett is up to something and I am going to need more than one beer to get it through to him that I will under no circumstances chase after Bella. I did that once and look at me now. Still single and no Bella.

"So, you are just going to sit back and do nothing while she marries this Emmett McDuche guy? Come on Edward this is it your one chance to get her back." I sit here listening to Garrett go on about how I need to get Bella back part of me is like hell ya let's do this shit but, the other part the more rational side knows that this is a bad idea and there is no way Bella would ever take me back she's engaged for Christ sake.

"It's McCarty dude. Yes that is exactly what I am going to do." I tell him as I get up.

"Maybe this will change your mind." Garrett throws two airplane tickets on the table.

"What the hell are those?" I ask him.

"Tickets to Boston round trip, come on what's the worst that would happen?" He asks with a grin.

"Garrett I am not going to Boston and make an ass out of myself." I told him as I took the tickets and threw them in the trash. Don't get me wrong I did consider the opportunity presented to me but, I knew better. If I went chasing after her in Boston she would slap me.

"Dude I got it!" Garrett yells making me jump and spill my beer.

"What the fuck really?" I look at him like he has lost his mind.

"Why don't you take the tickets to visit Alice and Jasper and if you "happen" to see Bella you could tell her you are visiting Alice." Garrett suggests. I think about what he said. It has been a while since I have seen Alice and I know she would be ecstatic if I came to see her and Jasper.

"Seriously stop with the air quotes you're like a twelve year old girl. Fine I will call Alice and let her know I am coming to see her." I tell him knowing that the longer I drag my feet about this the more persistent he is going to be.

"Alright let's go get your girl." Garrett says. I just look at him knowing that I am going to so regret this.

ok so there you have it. let me know what you think. I am working on chapter 2 it will be up later today.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well here is chapter 2 enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing sorry guys.

"Good morning Miss. Swan." I am greeted by my PA Angela Webber- Cheney.

"Angela, you know you don't have to call me Miss. Swan Bella will be just fine after all you are my maid of honor." I hated being called Miss. Swan or Miss anything for that matter when ever anyone would call me that I swear I would turn around and look for my mother.

"Bella, don't forget you have a dress fitting today at 1 o'clock. Oh and this came for you today." Angela tells her as she hands her the box.

"Uhg…don't remind me (Bella rolls her eyes) can't someone else go for me?" I ask Angela. I hated this whole arrangement that I and Emmett had but until this pilot that we are working on takes off we are both kind of stuck in this mess. Don't get me wrong here at one point we did love each other but as the time went on we both fell out of love but, Alice his agent/my best friend thought that we needed to keep this whole charade up until the pilot takes off.

"Bella Jacob Black is here to see you." I hear Angela's voice over the speaker phone.

"Send him in Angela." I tell her as I take these god awful heels off my feet and put my chucks on.

"Girl what are those on your feet?" Jake gasps in horror as he looks down at my feet.

"They are shoes Jake." I roll my eyes and laugh. I really do not know who is worse Jake or Alice when it comes to fashion.

"No, those are what homeless people were now these are shoes." he tells me pulling out a pair of pink six inch Christian Louboutin shoes and putting them on my desk. "Merry Christmas from your favorite shoe fairy." Jake says all happily. Oh he's a fairy alright just not the shoe kind.

"Jake how many times do I have to tell both you and Alice that my chucks are perfectly fine." I tell him glaring at the pepto bismal looking shoes that are on my desk.

"Well fine then I was just trying to help a girl out." Jake fake huffs and starts to walk out of the room.

"Really Jake you are such a queen you know that right?" I laugh as he sits on the couch.

"I'll have you know I have many awards for my queen like attitude. Speaking of which you girls gonna come out and see me tonight?" Jake asks placing his feet on the coffee table.

"Of course Jake we wouldn't miss seeing our good friend Madame Sparkle tonight." I laugh at this which I know I shouldn't but, it is still hard seeing Jake as a drag queen.

"Thanks doll…so what are your lunch plans?" Jake asks

"Well I have a fitting at one why?" I tell him still not wanting to do this who wedding thing.

"You're still going through with it?" Jake asks giving me that look.

"Jake you know I have to." I tell him

"Bullshit doll face you know there is always an out." Jake has been against this from the get go well….not at first when we were actually dating. He's just not ok with this whole faux wedding as he calls it.

"Jake…please this is my job." I try to tell him.

"Bells…you are a writer and director THAT is your job not to be some wannabe actor's arm candy heaven forbid his image gets tarnished." Jake tells me in his ever so loving flamboyant way. I know he means well and he is right but its part of the contract.

"Jake enough." I tell him

"Ok, fine I'll drop it. I just think you deserve better Bells that is all." Jake tells me. I know he is right I do deserve better.

"So wanna go dress shopping with me or not?" I ask Jake knowing already he is going to say yes.

"Girl I thought you'd never ask." Jake jumps off the couch.

"Jesus Jake it's just dress shopping." I tell him as I grab my bag and give one last glare to the hideous death traps that are still violating my desk.

"Bella really just give them a chance." He holds the shoes up and gives her the puppy dog eyes.

"No, I think those are best suited for a circus clown." I roll my eyes at Jake as we walk out of the office.

Ok well there you have it. I know not much really happened in this chappy but, I promise there will be more excitement in the chapters to come. Thanks guys for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: you already know the drill but hey if you don't here it is again I own nothing that is all.

As the plane landed I couldn't help but have this feeling that something was not right. I headed over to the baggage claim where Garrett is.

'Holy shit!" Garrett says as he see the force of nature come flying down the aisle towards him and Edward.

"It's Pixie and she got hot!" This gets a well deserved punch in the shoulder from me.

"Dude that is my sister." I shake my head at him

"And?" Garrett says

"And nothing my sister is not hot-" before I could get the rest of that sentence out Alice nearly knocks me over while trying to give me a hug.

"Edward Oh my god am I so glad you are here." Alice says all excitedly

"Damn pix what the hell happened to you?" Garrett asks checking out my sister.

"Oh goody I see you brought Garrett with you." Alice rolls her eyes and gives Garrett a nasty look.

"Ok, I got a hotel booked for you and don't worry you have separate rooms so no on will think you two are gay or anything." I listen to Alice ramble on about the hotel and how we are just going to love it. As long as it has a bed and cable I could really care less. We grab our bags and head to Alice's car. "So, what made you come to Boston?" Alice asks as I put our bags in the car. "What can't I come visit my little sister?" I ask but Alice is perceptive so I already know she thinks something is up.

"Ok, so this has nothing to do with a certain brunette who just happens to live in Boston and is getting married?" Damn Alice is good there is no way I am ever going to get Bella back with Pixie knowing the plan. Ok, so I don't have a plan yet but soon.

"Oh, come on Edward I know that you have some elaborate plan to win her back so, spill how are you going to get Bella back?" Alice asks me giving me that look.

"Alice, I swear to you this has nothing to do with Bella I just wanted to see my little sis that is all." I tell her as I put my arm around her and we get into the car.

"Ok, fine I will let it go for now." Alice gives me a glare.

"Anyone want lunch?" I hear Garrett ask and I just laugh.

"I know this little place in union square that is amazing." Alice tells them.

"Sounds good." I and Garrett says at the same time.

Meanwhile across town

"So, what do you think?" I ask walking out in a floor length strapless Vera Wang dress. I look at myself in the mirror it is simple yet elegant.

'Oh, Bella that dress is fab." I really think he is a lot more excited about this than I am.

"Really?" I ask looking at the dress I feel like a princess but with out the happily ever after.

"Really, now go get dress and we'll grab some lunch." He tells me

I give myself one last look in the mirror and go back into the dressing room.

I can't help but feel this overwhelming sadness like this is all a big mistake that I will regret. I have always wanted to whole fairy tale wedding ever since I was little but, not like this. I put my clothes back on give the dress one last look and wipe the tear that has fallen from my eye.

"Ready?" I tell him hoping he does not notice the change in my voice.

"Sure." Jake grabs my hand and we exit the store.

"Oh, man this shit is so good." Garrett says with a mouthful of burger.

"Garrett Jesus you are worse than Emmett." Alice says with a disgusted look. With the mention of his name my mind goes into plan mode. I have less than two weeks to bring Bella back.

"Who?" Garrett asks.

"Emmett, Bella's….." I already know what she is going to say but she stops herself when she sees the look on her face. "Edward I'm sorry." Alice looks at me apologetically.

"Alice really I told you I am merely here to see you. So what if Bella getting married in two weeks." I tell her hoping she buys what I just told her.

"Dude I thought you were trying…" I kick Garrett hard in the leg. If Alice ever found out she was right I so would not live it down.

"I knew it!" Alice looks at me. Damn Garrett and his big mouth.

"I think I need a refill." I say although my cup is half full I needed to get out of this before Alice rips my ass for my grand plan or lack there of.

"Cullen?" I hear from behind me I turn around and standing directly behind me is none other than Jacob Black.

"Black." I give a slight nod. Jake and I never got along in high school mostly because he had this unhealthy obsession with Bella.

"What are you doing in Boston?" He asks eyeing me not really sure if he is staring me down or checking me out.

"Here to visit Alice." I tell him

"Cool Bella and I were dress shopping and stop in for some lunch." As soon as I hear Bella's name I feel like the earth is going to open up and swallow me whole.

"Bella, she's here?" I ask in almost a panic I was no where prepared to see her now.

"Ya, she's right there." He points to Bella who is exiting the restroom.

Oh god my heart begins to race I've got to get out of here with out her seeing me.

"You ok Cullen?" Jake asks noticing my strange behavior I place my sun glasses on my face and pull my beanie cap over my head more.

"Uh, ya listen Jake I know you hate me but please whatever you do don't tell Bella you saw me." I tell him as I make a bee line to where Alice and Garrett are sitting.

"Ok….that was weird." Jake says to himself.

"What's weird Jake?" Bella asks

"Bella! Girl you scared the crap out of Me." trying to figure out what the hell is up with Cullen.

"Ok….then." Bella shakes her head "how bout we find a seat?" Bella motions to the table.

"How about right here?" Jake offers as he turns his head and gives a slight nod to Edward hoping Bella did not see.

"Jake you ok there?" Bella asks.

"Uh, ya I'm fine." Jake grabs a menu and looks at it. "So what are you going to have?" Quickly changing the subject in hopes that Bella will not question why he is acting weird. Speaking of weird remind me to call Alice later I need to know what the hell Cullen is up to. I think to myself.

"Holy shit is that Garrett?" I look to where Bella is looking and I see Alice and Garrett walking out the door. Ok Cullen where are you?

Ok well there you have it I will update more later. If any of you have any ideas for some crazy things Edward can do to win Bella back hit me up.


End file.
